


Tobin Hates Yoga

by Little_oblivion



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Praise Kink, Smut, Written for Charity, Yoga, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_oblivion/pseuds/Little_oblivion
Summary: Tobin hates yoga, but Christen makes it worth her while
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	Tobin Hates Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I wrote this for charity

Tobin hates yoga.

She knows that it’s good for you, that it can lower stress levels, that it keeps your body loose and limber, that it can help tone muscles that aren’t always in use on the soccer field. She knows all of this.

She still hates it.

Unfortunately for her, Christen loves it.

“C’mon, Tobs. I promise to take it easy on you,” Christen assured her as she dragged her by the hand to the screened in porch. When Tobin had first bought this house, she had assumed it would be used for storing surfboards and longboards, maybe extra paint storage. But that was before she fell in love, and before Christen had turned her messy pad into a real home.

Christen shook out her yoga mat, so Tobin did the same. “I just need you to remember that I’m not Channing, and if you tie me in a knot I might not be able to get out of it.”

Christen gave her a playful smirk. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

Tobin was going to try one last time to convince Chris to go play 1 v 1 on the beach instead, but then Christen was pulling her top over her head and tossing it onto the nearby chair. She could see just a hint of cleavage, not to mention Christen’s long, lean stomach, and suddenly she forgot that she was ever trying to get out of this to begin with.

“Tobs.” She dragged her eyes away from Christen’s abs to find her staring at her with a raised eyebrow, her hands on her hips. “Tell you what, if you can get through the next thirty minutes of yoga, I’ll let you do a lot more than look.”

Tobin marched over to her mat and gave a few loud claps. “Alright, namaste, let’s do this thing!”

X

Thirty minutes was an unbearably long time.

She had let herself be folded and stretched and contortioned until she was convinced that Christen was trying to murder her. But just when she was about to tap out, Chris had them lay back on their backs, arms out, practicing mindful breathing.

Tobin glanced at her watch, drumming her fingertips on her stomach as she watched the last minute come to a close.

Thirty minutes on the dot.

She shifted onto her knees and silently crawled over to Christen’s mat, maneuvering until she was in a plank over her.

Christen cracked one eye open, then began laughing. “Excuse me ma’am, you’re supposed to be breathing!”

“I am breathing!” Tobin argued. She lowered herself so that her body was pressing against Christen’s and her mouth went to her ear. “Although, if I’m not that’s your fault for taking my breath away.”

Christen giggled and rolled her eyes. “That’s a quite a line-” she broke off with a moan as Tobin’s thigh came to rest between her own, pressing upwards. Tobin began to kiss and lick her way from Christen’s ear to her mouth, her fingers sneaking inside of her sports bra as she did so.

“You’re so beautiful,” she gasped out in between kisses.

“I love you, take off your shirt,” Christen responded, her hands now in Tobin’s hair, pulling her closer.

Tobin did as she was told, and it was quickly followed by both of their sports bras. Tobin kissed her way down Christen’s neck and chest, catching a nipple between her lips and giving it a hard suck, making Christen keen against her. “God, your mouth. Fuck. Go… touch me.”

She pulled away from her nipple and blew a stream of cold air across it. “I am touching you.” This pulled a groan from her girlfriend and she chuckled, relenting and pressing her fingers against the seam of Christen’s leggings, earning a gasp. She groaned against Christen’s chest. “You’re already wet, I can feel you through your leggings.”

“It’s not my fault,” Christen said her hips pressing upwards, wanting more friction. “I could, fuck, I could feel you watching me, I could practically hear you thinking about what you wanted to do to me.”

“Thinking about doing this?” She used her thigh to put more pressure between Christen’s legs, and Christen’s head tilted back, her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Mm I think you were actually fucking me.”

“But what if I want to make you come like this?”

Christen wrapped her hand around the back of Tobin’s neck, pulling her so that their foreheads were pressed together. “Baby, don’t be a tease.”

Tobin had been rubbing and pressing the entire time they were talking, working Christen up until her hips began to rock back against her. “You said to touch you.”

“Okay, but then, shit, take my pants off. I want, I need you to fuck me hard.” The dirty words falling from such pretty, pretty lips almost broke Tobin’s resolve, but she swallowed thickly. She rubbed tight circles over where she knew Christen’s clit was.

“Oh I’m gonna fuck you hard, Christen. I am, I’m gonna make you scream my name until the neighbors hear. But first I want to make you come like this, so needy and desperate, without even taking your leggings off. Can you do that for me? Can you come?”

Christen’s legs tightened around her waist, pulling her even closer, and her jaw dropped open, a filthy moan falling out as she shook apart, bucking against Tobin’s hand as she rode out her orgasm.

Tobin laid sweet kisses up the column of her throat, finishing with a gentle kiss to her lips. “Are you okay?”

“Could you wipe that shit eating smirk off your face please?”

“What?” Tobin asked, trying to hide said smile. “You have your eyes closed, you can’t even see-”

Christen forced her eyes open and Tobin gave up, instead giving her a toothy smile. “Yup, just as I suspected. Impossibly smug about making me come with my pants still on.”

“One of my many talents.”

Christen hummed. “Take off your pants Tobin. Show me some of your other talents.”

Tobin popped to her feet, untying her shorts and pushing them down along with her boxers, kicking them to the side as she watched Christen strip out of her leggings and thong. She could see the way both were stained with Christen’s wetness.“Chris, I am going to fuck you so-” She had knelt back down on Christen’s yoga mat, intent on doing exactly what she had been told, but at the last minute Christen had flipped them around, pinning Tobin’s hands above her head.

“Oh no, baby,” she breathed, rubbing her body against Tobin’s. “You had your chance. Now it’s my turn.” And before she knew what was happening, Christen was on her knees, pulling Tobin to lean against her, pulling her until they were pressed together, Christen’s front flush to Tobin’s back. She wrapped her arms around her. Christen’s fingers found Tobin’s nipples, rubbing and pulling until Tobin was practically whining, her head falling back on Christen’s shoulder.

“Do you like that, Tobin?”

“Yes,” she groaned out.

“What do you want?”

“I want- I want you to touch me. I want you inside of me."

“And do you think you deserve that?”

“Please.”

One of Christen’s hands inched its way along her abs, stealing closer to where Tobin so desperately wanted her. “I don’t know. You weren’t a very good girl earlier.”

Tobin groaned. If you had told her in her college days that one day she would not only be dating Kelley’s hot friend from Stanford, but that said girlfriend would discover a long hidden praise kink, she would have laughed in your face. But the words alone made her stomach drop, made wetness begin to drip down her thighs. “Please, Chris. Please fuck me. Please.”

She caught Tobin’s earlobe in her mouth, giving it a light suck before nibbling on it with her teeth. “Listen to you, being so polite.” Her fingers found Tobin’s clit and began to trace featherlight circles.

“Yes,” Tobin panted, trying to press further into Christen’s touch. “God, baby, yes.”

Christen’s other hand joined the mix, pressing inside of her, first one, then two, and the dizzying sensations made Tobin’s head spin.

“Spread your legs wider. God you’re so wet. Is that all for me?”

“Yeah-” Christen pressed deeper and Tobin gave a loud whine.

“Look at you. Such a pretty girl. Such a good girl. Are you close?”

She nodded, biting hard at her lip as her hand reached up and fisted in Christen’s curls, earning a sharp gasp. “Fuck. Please, Christen. Please.”

“Come for me, Tobin.”

And she did, her hips spasming, her mouth chanting some configuration of ‘Christen’, ‘fuck’, and ‘yes,’ until her legs gave out and she fell back into Christen, her body boneless.

Christen brushed her hair away from her face. “Are you okay?”

Tobin chuckled and gave her a thumbs up, making Christen laugh.

“Do you need a second?”

Tobin swallowed, trying to pull herself together. “I need some water. And then I’m going to put on the strap and fuck you into the bed.”

Christen kissed her jaw. “So what I’m hearing is that maybe you _don’t_ hate yoga?”

Tobin chuckled. “It might have its perks.”


End file.
